This invention relates to apparatus for dispensing and weighing granular material such as a livestock feed additive. It is important that a predetermined weight of additive be mixed with a predetermined quantity of feed and particularly when the additive is medicated.
Conventionally, a feed additive is dumped or scooped into a container which is placed on or hung from a weighing scale. It is laborious and time-consuming to deposit the exactly required weight of additive into the container.